


Bzzz bzzz bzzz Les Abeilles

by Memepotter952504



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Metamorphosis, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Loki regarde un documentaire sur les abeilles à la télévision. Tony vient le voir et alors qu'il l'appelle... il se fait métamorphoser en ... abeille ! XD
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Bzzz bzzz bzzz Les Abeilles

Tony remonta de son atelier et se figea. Son ennemi était de retour et était allongé nonchalamment devant la télévision à regarder un reportage sur les abeilles. Il devait sans doute l’attendre…

Personne ne le savait parmi les Avengers mais depuis quelques semaines, le Dieu Loki s’invitait chez le multimilliardaire. Au début, cela avait bardé bien sûr. Mais voilà, Tony étant qui il était, il ne pouvait résister bien longtemps devant de mauvais bougres. En particulier quand le dit mauvais bougre avait un corps si… parfait !

Loki avait un torse finement sculpté, des cuisses galbées et des fesses bien fermes ! C’était tout ce que Tony adorait. Qu’il ait un visage agréable à regarder aidait aussi. Sans parler de son habileté à parler le sarcasme… Du coup, de fil en aiguille, de sortie et de parties de jambes en l’air, ils étaient devenus des amants.

Le Philanthrope admira donc Loki pendant un instant sous la lumière du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre. Le sorcier était apparemment très absorbé par ce qu’il voyait à la télévision puisqu’il ne semblait pas l’avoir remarqué. Pour preuve, il ne lui avait fait aucune remarque sur la tache de cambouis qu’il avait sur la chemise, ni sur sa moustache mal taillée, ou même sur le fait qu’il le reluquait ouvertement depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes.

« Lok… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Dieu agita la main d’un geste vif. L’instant suivant, Tony se retrouvait au sol, sur six pattes, bourdonnant légèrement et voyant tout en… c’était quoi le mot pour dire en seize fois ? Il n’en avait aucune idée et il semblait que Jarvis avait clairement décidé de l’ignorer ! Mais bordel de Dieu, qu’est-ce que Loki avait fait encore ?!

xXxXxXx

Loki éteignit la télévision à la fin du documentaire. Il ignorait qu’il y avait autant d’abeilles différentes et qu’en plus elles avaient autant d’utilité pour le bon fonctionnement du monde aussi. Qu’en était-il dans les autres royaumes ? Il se demandait … Finalement les Midgardiens étaient bien plus avancés que ce que le faisait croire le Père de Toute Chose, Odin. Une moue de dégoût apparut sur son visage à la simple pensée du roi qui fut jadis son père dans son cœur.

Il se redressa ensuite et s’étira comme un chat avant d’aviser l’heure. C’était étrange… Normalement il aurait du voir Tony ne serait-ce qu’une fois pour le voir prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Peut-être était-il encore bien trop plongé sur un projet de mécanique et il ne voyait pas le temps passer…

Loki décida alors de descendre dans l’atelier pour rappeler au jeune Mortel qu’il y avait des limites qu’un corps devait apprendre à ne pas dépasser. Surtout quand on savait quel genre d’activités le corps pouvait s’adonner par moment, que ce soit au lit ou sur le terrain…

Quand il arriva dans l’atelier, il ne vit personne ni rien. Tout semblait ranger, ou du moins aussi ranger que l’était l’endroit quand son amant ne travaillait pas sur un quelconque projet de construction. Il n’y avait également aucun indice quelconque pouvant montrer qu’il avait été kidnappé au sein même de sa demeure.

Il partit alors à la recherche de son Mortel à travers tout le reste de la maison. Au bout d’une heure de **recherche** infructueuse, il se décida à avoir recours à la technologie.

« Œil-de-Verre ? »

« Oui, Mr Loki ? »

« Où est Tony ? »

« Depuis que Mr Stark est passé par la fenêtre, je n’ai plus été en mesure de le pister avec précision, je suis navré. »

« Depuis qu’il est passé par la fenêtre ? »

Un pan de mur glissa pour révéler un écran relié à l’interface de l’intelligence artificielle. Sur l’écran apparut un enregistrement de ce qui se déroulait dans la maison à chaque instant. Loki se vit alors allongé dans le canapé comme il l’était quelques heures plus tôt. Puis, il vit arriver Tony… Et il se vit lui-même entrain d’agiter la main et de métamorphoser son amant en … Il ne voyait pas bien.

« Œil-de-Verre, pourrais-tu agrandir l’image ? »

« Naturellement, monsieur. »

En… abeille ?!

« Oh merde ! »

Il s’assit immédiatement en tailleur sur le sol et étendit ses sens autour de lui. Certes l’Œil-de-Verre n’avait pas pu suivre la trace de Tony parce qu’il n’était plus le même mais lui pouvait. Chaque acte de magie laissait une empreinte particulière. Et comme c’était sa propre essence qui en était responsable le retrouver sera d’autant plus simple.

Il retrouva l’empreinte dans une prairie non loin de la maison. Il s’y rendit directement. Là où il sentait son essence, il y avait un arbre. Et dans l’arbre se trouvait une ruche débordante de miel.

« Oh génial, » soupira le Dieu avant de prendre lui-même l’apparence d’une abeille et de sortir son amant du merdier collant dans lequel il s’était fourré.

Il était totalement de mauvaise foi. Mais que voulez-vous, on est un méchant ou on ne l’est pas …

Dix minutes plus tard, Loki et Tony reprenaient forme humaine dans la prairie. L’instant suivant, le sorcier se prenait un coup de poing dans la figure.

« Je te déteste, » grogna le Philanthrope avant de rentrer chez lui.

Loki rit doucement en se massant la mâchoire. Il effaça le filet de sang qui coulait légèrement de sa bouche.

« L'amour et la haine sont des sentiments finalement si proches, » dit-il dans le vent alors qu’il observait son amant s’éloigner.

Il le laissa tranquille une petite demi-heure, le temps qu’il se remette de son aventure au pays des abeilles avant de retourner le voir. Il le retrouva ainsi dans le canapé avec un pot de glace au chocolat débordant de crème chantilly. Il semblait vexé et tirait clairement la tête au sorcier.

Loki le rejoignit dans le canapé et patienta qu’il prenne la parole. Du moins au début. Au bout d’une demi-heure de silence à regarder une émission stupide, il était clair que le Philanthrope n’avait pas du tout l’intention de parler. Alors ce serait à lui de faire le premier pas.

« Tu sais, » fit-il en tournant la tête vers lui. « La vie est une fleur. L’amour en est le miel. »

« Oh me parle pas de miel par pitié, » soupira le milliardaire. « J’en ai vu assez pour mes trois prochaines vies ! »

« Pourtant tu sens bon le miel, » sourit le sorcier en approchant pour venir l’embrasser.

En l’espace de moins de temps qu’il en fallut pour le dire, le pot de glace au chocolat était sur la taille sous un sort de fraîcheur – parce qu’on ne gaspille pas de la glace au chocolat ! – et Tony se retrouvait allongé sur son fauteuil avec un beau mâle sur lui qui cherchait à s’excuser pour le petit incident qui venait de se dérouler plus tôt dans la journée. Le Milliardaire savait qu’il n’aurait jamais d’excuses orales de la part de Loki. Ils étaient faits du même bois. Alors si lui était incapable d’en donner verbalement, il en était de même pour le sorcier. Mais sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu’il l’était réellement lui convenait aussi.

Ils s’amusèrent quelque peu avant de finalement s’endormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre au milieu du canapé.

**Author's Note:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis :
> 
> Si tu l’oses : 70. Recherche  
> cap ou pas cap d'écrire un IronFrost ou Loki transforme Tony en abeille pour x raison  
> Pop n23 : Eros : -Terreur des dieux : écrire sur Loki (Marvel ou Mythologie) ou écrire sur une personne considéré comme une menace à cause de ses pouvoirs  
> Belle parole du 23/06/2020 De Victor Hugo "La vie est une fleur. L'amour en est le miel."  
> Citation loufoque 84 : L'amour et la haine sont des sentiments finalement si proches.  
> Fanart du 21/11/2020 : De ?? Loki/Tony (Marvel)  
> Fusionnons : 6 défis fusionnés


End file.
